The Super Friend
by BatThing
Summary: Ok, YJ and I are not real close... I think I have three comic books... and Impulse and I are not best friends either... the latest issue I have is Max Mercury Falling... so I don't know much, and I worte this a long time ago, and decided to post it. I mea


"I'm diving in, I'm going deep, in over my head I want to be, caught in the rush, lost in the flow, in over my head I want to go, caught in the rush, lost in the flow, in over my head I want to go. The river's deep, the rivers wide, the river's water is alive, so sink or swim, I'm diving in!" -S.C.C 'Dive'  
  
Rating: G  
  
Authors Note: Hey people, if you start to read this and wonder who wrote this piece of crap, then do me a favor and skip to the part with the park, that is where is gets better! Ok, I am gone now.  
  
The Super Friend By: The BatThing  
  
  
  
"Whadda think Rob?" Bart Allen spread both arms out and smiled with great expression as a light laugh escaped him throat. "This is where I live!"  
  
A slight smile came from Tim 'Alvin's' tightly brought together lips as he eyed his younger friend. "It's. nice Bart, comfy. homey." His brow furrowed as he turned and looked around the green kitchen walls, lined with the cream-colored wallpaper. "Now, why am I here?"  
  
Bart laughed again, and moved beside his friend. "You told me you were having a bad day, er, or month! So I thought that this might cheer you up!" He nodded with his huge golden yellow eyes. "I mean, everyone needs to get away from Batman every now and then."  
  
Tim grinned a little more. "Thanks, I guess, Bart." He found himself muttering under his breath: "Not just Batman."  
  
"Hey, come 'ere and meet Dox!" Bart let loose a shrill whistle and Tim cocked his head as a small dog came bounding into the kitchen. It's white form leaping up at Bart who giggled with pleasure. "This. is Dox!"  
  
Tim went to his knees and stroked the dog's short fur, and laughed roughly as a wet tongue lashed across his face. "He's great Bart." The boy's voice trailed off as he shuffled his hands, moving his sunglasses on his face back into their position. "Great."  
  
Bart seemed to be overly pleased with his dog as he hugged it then nodded to Tim. "I have an idea Al."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you can meet my friends. Rolly, Preston, Carol, Wade. all of 'em." Bart suggested as he got to his feet and breathed deeply. "You'll like 'em! Trust me!"  
  
"I bet I will Bart. but I don't think that it would be smart to just go and." his voice trailed off and he shook his head. "I don't want them to."  
  
Bart shook his head and turned. "Helen 'n' Max'll be home soon. you don't want to meet them, so let's go talk with Carol at least! She knows about." The boy leaned towards Tim's ear and whispered into it: "About my being Impulse!"  
  
"Bart." The older boy smiled at Bart's expression. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Cool, come on!" He grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him out of the door. The small dog leapt on, coming behind the two with eager eyes and a wagging tail.  
  
"Ok, she is not home, neither is Preston, meaning there is only one place they would be at." Bart began as he licked his lips. "They didn't even call me!"  
  
"You know where they are at?"  
  
"Comic's Corral. probably to pick up the newest addition of The Afterlife Avenger." Bart explained, pushing his hair back as he looked down at Dox. "You wanna' go see?"  
  
Tim smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I leave it up to you."  
  
"Great! Come on then, I think that they'll be happy to meet you Al."  
  
Tim bowed his head. "Yeah."  
  
Bart brought Dox into his arms and then handed him to Tim. "You hold Dox, and I'll bring ya' both there in a flash. literally."  
  
Tim accepted the squirming dog and felt a rush of wind slam against his face, almost causing the boy's glasses to fly off his face. Then, he was put down in front of a small building. "Oh, we are here."  
  
Bart ran towards the building and threw the door open. "Preston!"  
  
A boy turned, his blonde hair falling into his face. "Hey Bart, I called and you weren't home!"  
  
Tim entered slowly, looking around, finding it odd to be in a comic shop, but keeping his mouth shut.  
  
Bart's attention bended on his blonde friend. "Did ya' get the new addition then?"  
  
Preston nodded proudly, holding it up with a grin. "Ya' bet I did!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Preston, this is Al a friend of mine from Gotham City."  
  
"No Joke?" The boy let out as he looked at Tim with bright blue eyes. "That far?"  
  
Tim smiled. "Yeah, I am here for a short visit." He shook the other boy's hand and looked blankly at his feet.  
  
Preston rubbed his chin in thought. "How'd ya meet each other?"  
  
Bart cocked his head. "Max knows his dad. business."  
  
Tim shrugged. "Something along those lines." He smiled at the blonde boy who smiled back with ease and without question.  
  
"You like The Afterlife Avenger, Al?"  
  
Tim found himself shaking his head. "No. not really."  
  
"Oh, well that's cool, maybe Bart can teach you to like 'em. hey, Bart, I told Roland I'd meet him at the arcade, how about you and Al come with?" Preston suggested with a smile. "They got a new game, and I bet you I'll beat you at it on the fist go!"  
  
"Doubt it Preston, you're on, come Al, let's go!"  
  
'Al' smiled and shrugged, not wanting to, but not having a true choice, this Preston dude sure knew Bart's weakness no doubt. The boy followed, feeling awkward in such a small town.  
  
*************  
  
Now, in Gotham, an arcade was huge, filled with people, not just a good amount, and over populated amount. So when Tim Drake entered the arcade his breath was taken away, his eyes widened and he looked at Bart. "This is the arcade?"  
  
Bart scrunched his nose up and curled his lip. "Yeah, this is it. hey, there is Roland! Rolly!!!"  
  
A large boy turned his head lurching forward at the sound of his name. "Hey Bart. Preston. There's a huge loooong line for the new one! Come on!"  
  
"Sure thing Rolly, but first meet my friend all the way from Gotham City! Alvin Draper!"  
  
Roland looked at Tim with a surprised expression. "That explains why you weren't home this morning Allen. hey, nice to meet you Al, you play any video games?"  
  
Tim licked his lips and stepped back. "No, not really."  
  
Preston looked at Bart with a 'where did you find this guy' expression. He patted Tim on the back. "That's ok Al, you can learn!"  
  
Bart nodded and dashed towards the line, pulling Al beside him. "You can go against me."  
  
Al smiled and nodded, his eyes on the 'long' line consisting of ten people ahead of them. "You guys come here a lot?"  
  
Bart nodded and looked around. "Preston, where is Carol?"  
  
"She's helping Wade with something, you ask her, she confused me when she tried to explain." Preston told the boy with a sigh. "Al, how old are you now?"  
  
"16."  
  
Roland and Preston gave another 'wow' look. "You are that old already!"  
  
"I. yeah."  
  
So the four waited and then played the game, and Bart, won against them all, leaving Al to come in last in the whole group. So, after they played it for the tenth time Preston brought up a suggestion for lunch. So.  
  
"That's where we are now." Roland said with a smile as he talked into the phone with a nod. "You guys want to join us?" He was on his cell phone with Carol and Wade. Trying to coax them over to the small Dairy Queen. He nodded again at their answer then licked his lips, telling them a short later.  
  
Bart raised his head and shrugged. "SO?"  
  
"They'll be here in a flash." Rolly replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Dude is it hot in here."  
  
Preston nodded and made a face. "Maybe we should order and go to one of our homes and eat. I'll die of heat in this place."  
  
Tim silently agreed. It was 90 degrees outside, and he was in no mood to eat through this weather in a non air-conditioned restraint.  
  
"Well, my dad wouldn't mind, but." Preston managed through a laugh. "I don't care where we go."  
  
Roland shook his head. "Not my place."  
  
Bart shrugged. "We can go to my house, Helen might be home. otherwise it is ours. Besides Dox is tired of waiting outside for us, so we can drop him off at lunch."  
  
The group agreed and waited for Wade and Carol, listening to the music that carried in the stale air above them.  
  
"Ok, anyone recognize this song?" Roland questioned with a frown. "It's. different."  
  
Bart looked at Tim, then to Preston. "Don't ask me."  
  
Preston put both hands up in his defense. "Me neither!"  
  
They all turned their heads towards Tim who grinned sheepishly. "I don't know."  
  
Bart rubbed his chin. "Hmm."  
  
"Kind of catchy if I might say so." Preston told them through a cough. "I mean." He shifted his eyes. "I like the beat and all."  
  
The teen at the counter leaned over, looking at the four. "You like it? HAHAHAHA! That's what you think!" Then with that the boy disappeared.  
  
Preston curled his lip and pushed his head back. "Odd."  
  
Roland coughed and shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like it."  
  
"Maybe he is a psycho."  
  
The young man's head popped back out and he smile devilishly. "No, my name is Jordan Exten, and I work here. this CD belongs to my girl friend's friend. and I like this song."  
  
Bart blinked at Jordan and looked at Tim with confused eyes. "Ok. so what is the song?"  
  
"'Dive', by Steven Curtis Chapman." Then with that he disappeared once more.  
  
"Yeah, he is whacked." Roland let out as he looked at the three. "Hey, there's Wade and Carol!"  
  
Tim turned and watched as a girl with long black hair and a boy with thick glasses and blonde hair entered.  
  
"Carol. Wade!" Preston cried out as he grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her to the group, making sure the boy followed. "Meet Alvin Draper! Bart's friend all the way from Gotham City!"  
  
Wade pushed his glasses back up and nodded. "Hello Al, it is ok if I call you Al. how is life in Gotham?" He smiled politely and twisted both hands together. "Cause life over here is boring."  
  
"Same as over here really." Tim replied as he smiled back.  
  
Carol shoved her way forward. "I'm Carol, charmed, I am sure Alvin, I am sure if you know Bart, and if you're from Gotham, then there is a lot more to you then we might want to know!" She winked and sighed. "So, what now?"  
  
Bart shrugged, looking at Tim. "We order?"  
  
Jordan threw his head out from behind the counter, eyeing the group. "All of you?"  
  
"Yeah, all of us." Carol snapped as she grasped Alvin's arm, and pulled him behind her to the counter. "What do you want Alvin?"  
  
"Heh, you treating or somethin' Carol?" Preston snorted as he walked up behind them. "Cause if you are then."  
  
"Whoo, back up Preston, I will gladly pay for Alvin's meal, but none others, I don't want him to go home thinking that we are all a bunch of hillbillies!"  
  
Tim shook his head. "Now I can pay for my own lun."  
  
Bart smirked as he walked up to the counter. "So." 


End file.
